sweetest in the middle
by chloereidishere
Summary: One shot. 4x05 AU. Castle loves the tie. Beckett hates Serena. Inspired (demanded) by seilleanmor aka my precious bean and Blow by Beyonce. Rated M because well, you'll figure it out.


This is for Bean (seilleanmor) because she told me to write this for her. And also for the rest of The Midnight Club because I know how we all love that one time that Beckett wore a tie. I will be back soon, kiddos. I hope you enjoy the reference(s).

Sweetest in the Middle

**A/N: Okay, hello, this has taken me so long to actually write. Please don't enjoy, I will feel super weird about it. Also, I've been listening to a lot of Beyonce.**

A hamburger with Kate.

This wasn't exactly how he had imagined their first date. If this was even a date at all.

His eyes flicked over to her. She leant against the wall of the elevator as it descended, nearly at the ground floor now. She looked distant - he could still see the cracks from where she had shattered only a few months ago. Her brow creased the way it always did when she was in deep thought. He couldn't stifle the desire to delve into the mind of Kate Beckett.

"What are you thinking, Beckett?"

Although he tried hard not to sound too eager when asking what she was thinking, his voice, thick with curiosity, gave it away.

"I'm thinking we skip the burger, Castle."

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. She sounded so casual about it. No, wait, did she mean what he thought she meant?

"What? Skip the burger? No, I was really looking forwa- okay." He was so desperate.

"Alright then."

She sounded so serious. Was she serious? She probably wasn't serious. But he followed her to her car anyway, moving his feet a little faster than usual to keep up with her confident stride.

Kate slipped into the driver's seat of her car, closing the door and pulling on her seat belt. He stood there, slack jawed and staring at her.

"You comin', Castle?"

He snapped back to reality, almost throwing himself toward the car. He opened the door and slipped into the passenger seat with less grace than he had intended. Why was this so _awkward_?

He looked over to Kate as she started the car. The engine roared to life and it glided smoothly out of the Precinct's parking lot. His seat vibrated as they rolled over the bumpy gravel of the lot's exit, not helping his internal struggle of keeping himself collected as he anticipated what would happen next.

* * *

The silence in the car was broken by idle small talk from the detective but the atmosphere was thick with the blatant sexual tensions between them.

"So, Serena, she said no?" Castle nodded, his heart skipping several beats as he eagerly awaited his unspoken desire: for Detective Beckett to ask him back to her place. "How come?"

His heart dropped.

"Uh, yeah." His voice was cold. "Artistic differences."

"I see."

The conversation ended there.

Castle fiddled with his keys like a restless child. He didn't look over to Beckett again, he kept his head down until he peered out of the window only to see that they were not in his part of the city but hers.

"Beckett? Why are we at your apartment?"

Hope had been restored.

She pulled up outside of her apartment block, switched off the engine and turned to him.

"Castle, when I said 'let's skip the burger', did you think I was just going to send you home? You're a writer. Be creative."

If there was one word to describe Beckett's voice in this unnecessarily heated moment between them, it would be smug. But it was so much more than that. There was a desperation and a hidden raging jealousy that pinched the very back of her throat, tainting her voice.

"You stopped off to get something?"

She punched him in the arm.

"Don't be stupid, Castle. I thought I was going to lose you to some blonde that was good with rope today. If I'm gonna lose you to anyone, I want to actually have something to lose."

Rick laughed, he was astounded at the naivety of his partner.

"You thought- you thought I would choose Serena over you? Kate, you're the stupid one. I want you so badly. I want you right now. For this whole journey I have been _yearning_ to ask you but-"

"But what, Castle?"

"I didn't think you wanted me back."

Kate unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over, so close to him that he could see every detail of her beautifully sculpted face. Crafted by the hands of god himself.

"Castle, I just want you."

She forced her lips against his, an electricity flowing through them as if the switch had finally been flicked. Their hands were everywhere: cupping one another's faces, in each other's hair, clawing at their backs. Finally, Kate pulled away.

"We should go upstairs."

* * *

Beckett fumbled with her keys, putting them in the door the wrong way, yanking them out and trying again. She was desperate to get in there with him. She didn't think he would disorient her to such an extent.

"Here, let me."

Rick's voice was smooth and exciting as his hand wrapped around hers and turned the key.

Before they had even closed the door, they were all over each other again. His hands were in her hair and his lips at her neck. He gently sunk his teeth into her and her nails dug into him.

He pushed her up against the wall, forcing her lips apart with his tongue, exploring the texture of hers with it. She bit his lower lip and pulled at it as he cupped her breasts, being careful of the scar in between them.

Her fingers fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. She was losing patience and came close to ripping his shirt from his body before Rick distracted her with his mouth on her jaw, planting kisses until he reach her earlobe. He scraped it with his teeth before being pulled towards the bedroom by his messy detective.

She pulled her turtleneck over her head and he followed her lead, unbuttoning his shirt, kicking off his shoes and removing every article of clothing that stuck to his sweat glazed body except for his socks and his boxers, the latter shone a spotlight on his excitement. When he looked up, Kate had done the same, leaving nothing but a lacy black bra and panties on. Only one thing would complete this.

"Wait, Beckett, before we do this..."

Kate looked impatient. Sexy but impatient.

"What, Castle?"

He looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"Can you wear your tie? You know, the one you wore the other day?"

"I can do a lot more than just wear the tie, Rick."

She rolled the R in his name and a shiver ran through his body. It was like someone had touched his soul. If his soul was in his pants. He couldn't wait for this to happen. To actually happen.

Beckett grabbed her tie and put it around her neck like a feather boa. She sidled over and threw it around his neck, pulling him into her and pushing their lips together.

Castle's hands reached up to hers, taking the tie from her hands and tying a Windsor knot around her neck. Her lips brushed along his neck and planted kisses on his shoulder and collar bone as he unhooked her bra. She pulled away from him, watching the garment fall to the floor. She looked from the bra to him to the bed. He pushed her onto it and climbed on top of her.

He ran his hands up her thighs as his mouth explored her chest. His tongue flicked at each of her erect nipples, before settling on one. He teased it gently with teeth, taking it into his mouth. He suckled on it and she gasped - begging for more. One of his hands had found itself cupping her other breast, rolling his thumb over that nipple. He tugged at it gently and she groaned. He tugged again, a little harder this time and she moaned his name. That alone would be enough to get him off.

He moved his hands down to her waist. One thumb was hooked in her panties whilst the other hand felt in between her legs.

Her underwear was soaked through; he could feel her wet lips through the thin lacy material. He moved his hand and hooked his other thumb into her panties as well and dragged them down her legs and flinging them behind him. He took one finger felt her slick arousal before using his thumb to circle her swollen clitoris. He moved slowly at first, watching her legs begin to shake and her body writhe in pleasure. There were short gasps of breath and slow, luxurious moan of his name as his thumb was replaced. He flicked at her clit with his rough tongue and occasionally, very gently, scraped his teeth against it. He took his index finger and slipped it inside of her, taking her another level of pleasure. Her back arched as she pushed his head into her crotch. He sucked on her, tasting her and enjoying it. Her moans got louder and more frequent before she finally found her release and his name fell from her lips. Endorphins flooded her and made her quiver as she finished. Still sensitive, she shook at the slightest touch from Rick.

Rick removed his mouth from between her legs and found the lips on her face. He was still covered in her but she didn't care and pushed her mouth against his before rolling over so she was on top. She placed a trail of kisses from his mouth down to the waist band of his boxers. He was hard and he was big. She put her hand down his boxers and held him. It was his turn to moan now. She placed her lips on his chest, her tongue teasing his nipples as she rubbed him up and down. All he wanted was her mouth down there with her other hand.

Suddenly she stopped and let go. Rick groaned in protest.

She untied her tie and grabbed his hands, tying his wrists to the bed posts. He didn't protest now. His wildest fantasies were all coming true tonight. The only thing that would complete this is if they were space cowboys.

She slid back down, removing his boxers and she did so. She cupped his balls and watched him watch her in anticipation of where she would put her other and what she would do with her mouth. She held him with her free hand and her lips locked around the tip. Her tongue flicked at it as she moved her hand slowly, again, up and down the shaft. Rick threw his head back in approval. She took more of him into her mouth, sucking gently only pausing momentarily to wonder why they called it a blow job. She took all of him in her mouth, thanking her genetics for the lack of a gag reflex. Her tongue explored his length, circling it - tasting all of it.

"Kate, I'm gonna- oh god- oh shit,"

Rick's groans were her signal to move. She took him out of her mouth, slipped on a rubber from the bedside table and slid on top of him. He entered her so easily; she was wetter than before. As she sat on top of him, she untied his wrists and his hands fell instantly to her hips. She gyrated against him, feeling him inside of her. She bit her lip and she felt his nails dig into her waist as he came closer to his end. She moaned his name as her he thrust into her, arching his back as he came. He felt warm inside her and she came to an end at the same time: a mutual release.

She pulled herself off and rolled into the space next to him. They were both panting and satisfied and their bodies were slick with the each other's sweat.

"You. Should. Wear. A. Tie. More. Often." Castle said in between breathes.

**A/N: I changed my mind. I hope you enjoyed it because this took a lot of effort and I need validation. I still feel kind weird about it though. I would appreciate it a lot if you could leave some *constructive criticism* so when I write my first erotic novel, mothers and older women alike will love my work. Also, please note, I am like super gay and I do not know the first thing about dicks.**


End file.
